


One Step Two Step

by skyteglad



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: First Dance, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyteglad/pseuds/skyteglad





	One Step Two Step

Great. Formal dances. Soul had grown used to them throughout the years - his family would throw some big-shot formal event twice a year to gloat about their sons’ ‘achievements’. It was always out of vanity, it was always out of one upmanship, it was always out of ‘I’m better than you’ in its truest form. God. Soul hated them. Of course, Soul didn’t live with them anymore, and the academy didn’t hold these events for those reasons.

They were parties, celebrations, just fun little in-between times for students to come together and have fun and dance and be dorky and feel grown up. It was for all classes to come and have fun together, it was _nice_. That’s not to say Soul still enjoyed them much, though.

He mostly went out of formality. Maka always was excited to go - she was always eager to impress others with her ‘fantastic’ dance moves and have fun with friends and feel like everything was okay and normal for once in her life. Black☆Star went because food was abundant. Tsubaki went because Black☆Star did and because she liked being with friends. Kidd, Liz and Patty? Well, why wouldn’t they go, that’s straight up Kidd’s alley.

And while he loved to hang out with his friends, goofing off in a silly tux and laughing at Black☆Star’s antics, he still couldn’t help but shy away from festivities and mope on the balcony and get lost in thought. Some years it’s ‘how am I going to become a Death Scythe’. Others it’s daydreaming about his crushes. And on the rare occasion, on specifically bad years, it’s remembering why, exactly, he can’t stand these events.

Luckily… someone always breaks him out of that mindset before it gets too bad. Too dangerous. One year, Maka tried to shove her weapon into the dance floor, get him to make friends and boogey hard. Another, Black☆Star’s antics reached the balcony and he had to deal with that. But this…

 **“Hey.”** It was a familiar voice, one Soul had grown to adore hearing. A bit too formal in how it’s spoken form, too unnaturally proper, but still relieving to hear to break the deafening silence of his thoughts. With tired eyes, Soul gave a sideways glance to Kidd, lifting a hand with a responding ‘hey’ and letting it drop back to the railing.

Kidd must have known something was up, or maybe just known Soul hated these things. He took precise steps towards Soul - Soul counted eight in total, because of course Kidd would have these things planned within a heartbeat - and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was a light touch, careful, almost like a calming pat. **“Maka said you’ve been feeling a little… erm, ‘down’ lately. Is there anything I could do -”**

Soul broke his carefully guided comforting with a loud snort, followed by a chuckle. **“I’m fine, Kidd, no worries. Nothing you can do about it, nothing anyone can do about it. Shouldn’t you be mingling or whatever people do at these?”** His tone was too harsh. Soul knew that the second it came out of his mouth, cursing himself for being so damn rude. Jeez, this was probably going to make Kidd annoyed, or insulted, or hate him. He should hate him, Soul wasn’t really good for anything other than being hated, right -

Kidd had thought nothing of it, proving those self-deprecating thoughts wrong within seconds, spending a few quiet moments to think up his next action and looping his arm around Soul’s. **“As fun as mingling sounds right now, I think it’s time for the students to start dancing. Not to be forward, but I’d enjoy having a dance with you.”** Soul was a stunned at first, eyes wide and set on Kidd’s face. His eyes met those honey colored ones before him, and his next inwards curse was dammit Soul, stop letting your crush show.

Careful to play it cool, he shrugged, grinning, **“Yeah, sure, why not.”** The two of them waded through the ballroom, Soul avoiding eye contact for the moment, trying to decipher this. Did Kidd know? Did he have a crush back? No, this was just two friends having a dance. Sure, it’s a slow dance, sure, it’s… a romantic slow dance, but it’s just two bros having a good boy howdy. He was overthinking this to hell and back, wasn’t he.

Kidd took Soul’s hand - both of them, actually. Both of them in the raised-up-slow-dance gesture. Soul raised a brow. Must be a symmetry thing - though, reading Kidd’s face, it looked more like… he couldn’t tell which role he was going to take here. His brows were furrowed, eyes stuck on their hands, the wave of anxious consideration washing over his features so heavy Soul had to snort. **“I’ll lead.”**

The decision being made let Kidd’s anxiety fade, his features relaxing and a small smile on his lips as he nodded, removing one of his hands to place on the weapon’s shoulder. This was going to be awkward, it was going to feel wrong, they were going to step on each others’ toes, this was going to suck and go badly and Soul was going to feel like the worse pile of scud to ever exist on this planet and --

Wow, they were actually dancing pretty well together. Like, surprisingly well. One, two, three, one, two, three - they were moving in harmony, stepping in balance, almost like they were resonating. Soul had been used to at least one clumsy foot-step by Maka, but this… was going flawlessly. A pleasant surprise. They danced, silent, both of them avoiding eye contact for the time being and instead focusing on the floor, or the hem of the others’ coat, or anything that wasn’t one another’s eyes. Once or twice Soul peaked at Kidd, admiring him, but was certain to cease that as soon as it was ‘too long’. 

One, two, three, two - two, three.

 **“I’m sure Maka has told you that dancing is a way to sync up souls, correct?”** Soul broke the concentration he had on Kidd’s tie. Look, it was a damn nice pattern. **“I’m only a little surprised that the two of us sync up so well.”**

Soul was quiet for a moment, before snickering and playing it off cool, tilting his head back and scanning the room. **“Yeah, I learned all this dancing stuff when I was young, so I guess I’m pretty good at it. Don’t know about ‘syncing’ up, though.”** He caught sight of Maka, giving him a big grin and a double thumbs up. Okay, ignoring that.

After a long moment, Kidd responded with a simple ‘I see’, and they continued wordlessly again. Oh shit, did Soul ruin their chance at small talk? Dammit. Now he focused on the godling’s shoes, cursing himself and cursing himself over his fuckup. It didn’t last long, his words getting caught in the back of his head.

 **“I think our souls are a… pretty good match, actually.”** Kidd stammered on his words a little. Uncharacteristic, but go on. **“We have fun together, we mesh well. I have a nice time talking to you, and opening up. I can’t say the same on your end, of course, but I think we - our souls, I mean, are a nice match.”**

Hm… sounds flirty. Sounds flirty. Nah, it’s not flirty. He was looking into it too hard, hopes clouding his judgement, duh. Soul shrugged with a grin. **“Yeah, I feel the same. I don’t have that cool perception thing you and Maka have, so I’m not the best judge on ‘syncing’ or whatever, but all that seems right.”**

Kidd seemed frustrated now, his brows doing that little twitch, eyes shut and breathing a little off. Shit, he said something wrong, didn’t he. **“Our souls may be linked, but our minds surely aren’t.”** With a deep breath, the Death God paused their dancing, stopping midstep. An almost fatal move, but Soul caught himself in time, letting out a confused grunt. **“I’m trying to confess to you, Soul. I’m trying to tell you I like you.”**

Oh.

_Oh._


End file.
